startwinkleforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Believe it ~Lulu
Believe it ~Lulu & Mitsumi Ver.~ is a special version of Believe it which is sung by Hagoromo Lulu and Achikita Mitsumi from the idol band Star☆Twinkle☆Forever. Lyrics Credits to the staff of the Aikatsu Friends! wikia for the lyrics!! & |-|Romanized= Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Bili Bili shibirete Hili Hili mune ga atsuku natte Dancin' Tada tada sunao ni takamaru kimochi wo tometaku nakute Zili Zili sematte Gili Gili made karadajū de Feelin' Tsugi tsugi detekite tsuranaru rikutsu wa mō iranakute Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Narabu note kizamu beat Kimeru accent tsune ni crescendo Bili Bili shibirete Hili Hili mune ga atsuku natte Dancin' Tada tada sunao ni takamaru kimochi wo tometaku nakute |-|Japanese= 同じ呼吸... 同じリズム... 同じ呼吸... 同じリズム... Never end いつも 変わらない真実 Believe コタエはたったひとつ きっと いつでもheartに正直でいたいから いつでもらしくありたい どこまでも どこまでも ラララ…ランウェイ "いま"をめいっぱい感じて uh つづいてく つづいてく ラララ…ランウェイ 踏み出す足をそろえて さあ 高鳴れ! 信じていくよ ずっと 高まれ! 信じてみてよ もっと Bili Biliしびれて Hili Hili胸が熱くなって Dancin' 歌って! 信じられるよ きっと アガって! 信じているよ そっと ただ ただ 素直に たかまる気持ちを とめたくなくて Na-Na-Na-Na流れてく日々に Na-Na-Na-Na涙はきっとある 覚えてて 待っていて 笑いとばす明日まで どこまでいっても自分は自分だから プライドを離さないで いつまでも いつまでも ラララ…ライトアップ ステージだけじゃなくて uh 照らしだす 照らしだす ラララ…ライトアップ 向き合うべきは今ここから 焦がれて! 聴いていたいよ ずっと 躍って! 聴いてほしいよ もっと Zili Zili迫って Gili Giliまで身体中でFeelin' みんなで! 声をあげるよ きっと 叫んで! 歴史変えるよ そっと つぎつぎ出てきて つらなる理屈は もういらなくて 同じ呼吸... 同じリズム... 同じ呼吸... 同じリズム... 並ぶノート 刻むビート キメるアクセント 常にクレッシェンド 大丈夫 前を見て ラララ…ランウェイ あなたの前にもあるから uh 大丈夫 ついてきて ラララ…ランウェイ 眩しさから目を逸らせない 高鳴れ! 信じていくよ ずっと 高まれ! 信じてみてよ もっと Bili Biliしびれて Hili Hili胸が熱くなって Dancin' 歌って! 信じられるよ きっと アガって! 信じているよ そっと ただ ただ 素直に たかまる気持ちを とめたくなくて 高鳴れ! 同じ呼吸... 高まれ! 同じリズム... 歌って! 同じ呼吸... アガって! 同じリズム... 焦がれて! 並ぶノート 躍って! 刻むビート みんなで! キメるアクセント 叫んで! 常にクレッシェンド |-|Translation= The same breath... The same rhythm... The same breath... The same rhythm... Never end, this always unchanging truth Believe, there is only one answer, definitely I've always wanted to speak the truth from my heart I've always wanted to just be me No matter where, no matter where, la la la... it's a runway I want to feel the present to the maximum, oh Continuing on, continuing on, la la la... it's a runway Aligning our steps that have moved forward, so now Let it resound! Always believe it Let it rise! Believe in it more I'm numb from shock, but my heart's on fire, dancin' Let us sing! I'm sure you can believe it Let us ascend! Gently, I believe in you Just be honest, you don't want this feeling building up inside to stop Na na na na even on the days that flow by, Na na na na there has to be tears Please remember and just wait until the future that you can smile and fly into No matter where you are, you're just you So never let go of your pride Always and forever, always and forever, la la la... light up You aren't just limited to the stage, oh Illuminate, illuminate, la la la... light up The time we face each other starts from this moment Let yourself burn! I want to always hear your voice Let yourself dance! I want to listen to you more This scorch is nearing, barely making it to within my body, this feelin' Let everyone! I'll surely give you my voice Yell and scream! Gently, let history change Come out one by one, You no longer need these continuous reasons that come out one after the other The same breath... The same rhythm... The same breath... The same rhythm... The aligning notes, the engraved beat This chosen accent, this constant crescendo It's alright, look ahead of you, la la la... it's a runway There's one in front of you as well, oh It's alright, follow me, la la la... onto the runway I cannot diverge my eyes from its dazzling light Let it resound! Always believe it Let it rise! Believe in it more I'm numb from shock, but my heart's on fire, dancin' Let us sing! I'm sure you can believe it Let us ascend! Gently, I believe in you Just be honest, you don't want this feeling building up inside to stop Let it resound! The same breath... Let it rise! The same rhythm... Let us sing! The same breath... Let us ascend! The same rhythm... Let yourself burn! The aligning notes; Let yourself dance! The engraved beat Let everyone! The chosen accent; Yell and scream! This constant crescendo Category:Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:AstralConstellation Category:Pearly~Mitsumi